Arc of Gaia
Arc of Gaia is a Lost Magic which only thise who know Earth Magic of any kind can learn and use. Description Arc of Gaia is a special version of Earth Magic of which the user doesn't use Earth at all. It can only be taught by mystic spirits known as "Gaia Spirits " and takes roughly three years to teach, though to the user, it would look and feel like 10 years. The user is granted specific abilities by the planet itself and to those who do not use any type of Earth Magic, this magic is useless. This magic affects all people who are on the ground at the time; it is best used when the soil or rock the user is standing on is rich in nutrients and life. For example, Arc of Gaia is best used in a forest or jungle as opposed to a rugged desert. Most of the abilities of which Arc of Gaia gives the user affects the user's and/or the target's ability to use Eternano energy down to a nano-stature. Some spells can use the Eternano energy in the target's body against them. It can direct nutrients from the soil into the user's body or into a wounded ally, making for great support magic. However, this magic has a major drawback; this magic can only be used if the user or target is on the ground or solid surface with Earthy elements in it. If the user or target is airbourne or waterbourne, this magic is useless. It is a well-rounded magic, having offensive, defensive, and supportive abilities. Spells Offensive *'Pain Split '- The user can take away pain from him/herself by directing the Eternano to specific parts of the body and easing the pain, or relieving an ally by directing pain towards themself so the ally is not severely harmed. At the same time, if the user is attacked severley with an attack, he can take some pain off of him/herself by using the Eternano to simulate the pain he/she feels him/herself and share that sensation, or relieve him/herself and give all the pain to the target. *'Freeze Frame' - The user focuses in on the Eternano energy inside the target's body. The user can then hold the Eternano energy in place to prevent the target from moving or using magic Defensive *'Mountain Body' - The user can direct Eternano into their body fortifying the specific systems (skin, muscles, bones, etc.) so they are harder than the hardest substances and are extremely difficult to move and pierce. *'Magic Retardant' - The user directs Eternano energy to the outside of the user's body as opposed to the inside. The Eternano makes a magic deflecting veil around the user's body, deflecting all non-physical attacks. This move cannot stop physical attacks. Supportive *'Organic Rebuild '- If the user is missing organic material from their body (whether some missing skin or an entire limb) they stuff the area of missing material into the ground. The Eternano directs the essential nutrients for organic development in the body towards the spot of interest, combine it with the DNA of the user through thought, reforms the item, and speeds up the growing process; for instance, if say a ligament was missing, it would make new bones, muscles, blood vessels, skin and even hair. When the user pulls the piece out of the ground it appears as a large stone or dirt claud, but when it breaks, it's revealed as a perfectly new body part or new patch of skin. *'Muscles' - The user can direct Eternano energy into their muscles or an allies muscle to make them stronger or faster depending on the form of spell used. **'Bulky Muscle' - The user directs the Eternano energy into the muscles to make them appear and feel stronger. This can make it easier to land harder physical strikes or overcome a more powerful enemy much quicker. **'Sleak Muscle' - The user directs the Eternano energy into the muscle makin them appear more aerodynamic, allowing them to move at a faster rate. This allows the user or their ally to deliver faster strikes and run at a faster speed. *'Lie Detection '- The user can sense the Eternano energy under the target when the target is speaking. The Eternano picks up the natural charge of the target; if the target speaks the truth, the user will feel nothing, and if the target is lying, the user will feel a quick pain in their feet. Advanced Spells 'Spirit of the Planet: Collapsing Core '- Forbidden Spells As tremendously virtuous as this magic can be, it does accumulate some spells that no one should use under and circumstances,or at least, use for malicious purposes. These spells can only be used for extremely drastic situations and should never be abused Category:Lost Magic Category:Lost magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Magic and Abilities